


Alive

by ampb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampb/pseuds/ampb
Summary: A sweet reunion between Dean and Cas, post 12x23 ending.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> What I hope happens when Cas comes back in S13, instead of the old "omg you're alive!" hug that they always go for! First Destiel fic!

Dean was walking into the war room when he heard the bunker door slam shut. His heart leapt and crashed through his stomach, because only two people other than himself had access to their underground home and as he had just left Sam behind in the kitchen, he knew it wasn't him. So, the only other person it could be was... but he was gone. Gone so suddenly. Painfully, soul-wrenchingly _gone_. 

So it couldn't possibly be... but as he stepped up the last step to the main floor, Cas stepped off the last step of the entrance stairs. He couldn't process what he was seeing, but the words _Cas!_ and _Alive!_ were exploding across his brain. All he knew was that he needed to hold the angel, feel his body solidly against his own, know that he was real. 

Their eyes locked and all it took for Dean's legs to catch up with his head was Cas speaking.

"Dean..."

Their bodies came together in a crushing hug, all the feelings of loss and pain and unknown and guilt and missing bubbling over the top and out in the open. Dean put his hand on the back of Cas's head and pulled him into his shoulder, muttering too low to be heard, relief evident in the tone. 

They stood pressed together, absorbing each other's warmth, Dean still trying to accept that his best friend was there in front of him, _alive!_ Time passed around them, because this moment was all that mattered. Cas was here, he was back, and Dean didn't care how or why right now. 

They pulled away briefly, arms still holding each other, eyes meeting, and in that moment, something clicked. In one fluid motion, they came together and their lips met. The kiss was quick, soft, but another followed and then another, and suddenly Dean didn't care. He had lost this man, this angel, his best friend, and he wasn't going to live falsely a minute longer.

He pressed his lips again to Cas's in a bruising kiss, raw and rough and full of whatever had been going on between them for the past nine years. A more profound bond - the phrase flitted across Dean's mind and caused him to smile against Cas's mouth. At that slight parting of Dean's lips, Cas seized the advantage and sought entrance with his tongue. The kiss deepened, both men groaning into each other at the sensation. Hands roamed, sliding up under tee shirts and trenches, pulling their bodies close together again. Their hips met and an electric jolt of arousal shot through them both. 

Dean's hand came up to tangle in Cas's messy dark hair, twisting and tugging slightly, eliciting a sweet low moan from the angel. He grinned against Cas's mouth, pulling him into a hug again while dropping his lips to the bit of neck not covered by the white button up his friend always donned. He kissed gently, softly, letting Cas's scent wash over him, and it wasn't till the sound of someone speaking was heard behind them that he thought about letting go. 

"Cas!" 

Sam had walked into the room looking rightfully shocked at the sight of Cas, and as he crossed towards the pair, Dean reluctantly let go of the angel, allowing Sam to embrace him. Cas hugged Sam somewhat more awkwardly than he might've normally and Dean shifted his body slightly, attempting to disguise on his own person what he knew Cas was also feeling. 

Sam let go of Cas and looked between him and his brother, definitely noticing the ruffled hair and clothing, and red lips, but said nothing. He clapped them both on the shoulder and laughed. 

"Man, Cas am I ever glad you're back, but I know when my presence is not wanted."

With a smirk, Sam walked back out of the room the way he came. 

Cas and Dean locked eyes again, neither knowing what to say or how to handle what just happened, so they did what seemed the easiest. Their lips and hips met again, tangling, pressing, dancing together, but this time Dean didn't feel like Sam walking in. He twined his fingers in Cas's and led them down the hall to his room. Whatever happened beyond this moment, he didn't care. It was enough that Cas was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was short and sweet, as this is meant to be a stand-alone drabble. Was tumbling around in my head and I finally put pen to paper, so to speak. Definitely already planning to have a higher-rated sequel, but it might be a bit before it gets written. Trying to ease myself back into fic writing slowly. New to Supernatural/Destiel, but it is becoming rapidly apparent to me that it is my OTP, so I might as well take the plunge. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> PLEASE - leave me any constructive criticism you may have, even if it's just typos/misspellings. I don't have a beta and feedback is the only way to improve! Thank you!


End file.
